Donald and Douglas childhood
by Marian9
Summary: Donalds and Douglas's childhood story! I thought how awesome it would be if we could see Donald and Douglas as kids together. please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I thought how cool it would be if I wrote about them and when they were children. I like to say that, in my story, Donald and Douglas know how to build inventions but not as good as the future. So, I hope you will love my story and hopefully reviews. see ya**

**Donald: 10 years old**

**Douglas: 8 years old**

Douglas was in a room, which the door was filled with posters like "Keep out" or "secret lab". It was Donald's and Douglas's room/lab. Douglas was working on his skateboard attaching two rockets behind them, suddenly Donald came running startling Douglas.

"Hey Donald, you scared me. Look at this, Im building my very own jet pack powered skateboard. It's gonna be awesome." Douglas explained

"I dont think thats a good idea. Mom will kill us." Donald warned.

"We always build stuff like this, and mom see's us and doesnt say anything." Douglas argued.

"Yeah, but she's in her angry mood. You know those letters we made that self destruct in 5 seconds after you read them when we played spies?" Donald asked

"Yeah." Douglas answered

"Well, she was reading them, and lets just say her face is not in a very pretty form right now." Donald explained

"It blew up in her face? Awesome!" Douglas exclaimed

"It was, but now Im afraid that she will punish us. Why do you think I came running here? I was trying to hide." He mentioned

"Well, Ill try my skateboard outside when she's not here. Now I gotta go make a peanut butter sandwich." Douglas told him. Douglas his jet pack powered skateboard down and went to the kitchen. As Douglas left the room, Donald looked at the skateboard.

"Hey, this looks cool. Maybe Ill just try it before he comes." Donald talked to himself shutting the door so Douglas wouldnt see. He got on the skateboard, and pushed the button which activated the rockets, suddenly when the rockets activated, It went crashing into the wall with Donald on it. He lied on the floor with pain and then got up.

"Maybe I should have done this outside." He said to himself. His eyes widened as he saw the skateboard was broken into two and the rockets were disattached from the skateboard. "Okay, now mom and Douglas are going to kill me." He panicked.

Douglas came running into the room with his peanut butter sandwich in a panic way.

"I heard a crash!" He said looking at what happened. When he saw his skateboard was broken, he dropped his sandwich on the floor.

"YOU BROKE MY TOY, YOU ALWAYS BREAK MY TOY!" He shouted. "IM TELLING MOM. MOM!" He shouted more

"No, you cant." He shouted back. But it was too late, Douglas left the room to tell his mom.

Douglas starting running the whole house searching for his mom while Donald was behind him trying to stop him. Douglas stopped as he noticed the paper on the fridge. He couldnt reach it so he brought a stool from the lower cabinet and took it from the fridge. Douglas tried to read it but he couldnt read it as Donald snatched it from his hand.

"Leave this to the 5th grader." He said bragging. "It says that mom is at the supermarket getting some groceries and she says dont break anything or blow up stuff. And she says not to worry, she turned on the home alarm" He stopped reading. "Looks like you cant say anything to mom now, Douegy" Donald said

"Well, shes not gone forever, Donny" Douglas argued

"I hate it when you call me Donny." He argued more

"I hate it when you call me Dougey" Douglas said

"Dougey" Donald teased

"Donny" Douglas teased more. "You know what, Its bad enough you broke my toy, but you have the nerve to tease me. Your the worst brother ever." Douglas shouted and ran to his room. Donald folded his arms but then unfolded them and felt guilty. He felt the feeling he had to do something to make this up to him. He ran to the closet which he kept his tools and built something for Douglas. After a good 15 minuted, he ran to their lab/room. Douglas was sitting on the floor trying to reassemble his skateboard back together with glue, but it was no a few tries, he saw it wasnt going to be fixed, so he threw it on the wall, starting to cry. Donald came to him with his hands behind him. Douglas looked at him in a "what do you want?" look.

"Look Douglas, I feel bad for breaking your skateboard, but I made something for you." Donald told him trying to cheer him up. Donald showed him a small robot which he was hiding behind his back. "I call it an exoskeleton. This is just a toy of the real version. I thought it would be cool to build the real version when were bigger" He explained handing the small robot to Douglas

"Wow, this is so cool." He exclaimed

"Yeah, and i will buy you a new skateboard from my allowance." He added

"Your the best brother ever!" He exclaimed running to Donald and hugging him. Donald smiled hugging back.


	2. Mall disaster

**Donald: 10**

**Douglas:8**

**In the mall**

Donald and Douglas was with their mom in the mall. Douglas was in a little cart that was modeled as a race car which the mall rents to customers while Donald was walking beside him. They were walking through some stores looking if there was something interesting. While they were walking the mom noticed a store which sells chandiliers and vases and other decoration. The mother seemed interested in them and wanted to check them. The mother was going to enter the store, then realized if Donald and Douglas went with her, they would break things, and it looked like they were expensive. She looked at Donald and Douglas. Donald did his hand in a gun form pointing it at strangers who were walking by and Douglas was playing with his little robot. The mom came to Donald bringing his head to her direction.

"Donald, honey, I'm gonna enter this store for one second but this is a really special store, so you and your brother can't come with mommy. And I know your a big boy, so can you behave and watch your little brother?" His mother asked. Donald eagerly nodded his head. Is mother smiled.

"Okay, good. Behave, all right?" Mom reassured. Donald and Douglas nodded once more. The mom smiled again and entered the store. Donald and Douglas looked at each other.

"Sine when have we behaved?" Donald asked, then Douglas and Donald smiled mischievously at each other. Donald looked at his mother to look if she will notice them, he saw she won't notice them.

"Ready?" Donald asked

"Any where any time" Douglas replied. They high fived .

"Three, two one, go!" He said as he raced the cart running all around the mall. Douglas was shouting in excitement as Donald was dodging people so he wouldn't stop. Suddenly Douglas shouted stop.

"What? I thought you enjoyed this." Donald told him stopping the cart.

"Duh, I saw a computer store behind us." He answered

"Then why didn't you say so?" Donald said backing up the cart as Douglas remained with his mouth open.

Donald and Douglas gazed the computers through the window.

"Awesome computers, do you know what I can do with this?" Douglas asked pointing at a computer.

"We should get one. Too bad its way expensive. Why did they ever build money. Can't they just give it outo for free?" Donald asked. Douglas shrugged as looking around the mall.

"Hey, I have an idea, do you see that room with with a table with a microphone on it?" Douglas asked pointing at the room.

"Yeah" he replied

"Well, if we can get in there, we can announce to the whole mall that the computers are free for us." Douglas explained

"Good idea. Let's go, but please, get out of the cart." Donald requested as Douglas frowned.

"Okay, anything for that computer" Douglas agreed getting out of the cart. They ran to the open door of the room, but saw there was was an employee in there. Donald smirked taking out a device.

"Good idea bringing our voice modifier with you" Douglas commented as Donald smiled bringing the voice modifier in front of his mouth.

"Hello, I'm the new employee, the boss told me to tell you your fired, get out!" Donald commanded as the employee who was a girl ran out of the room crying. Donald and Douglas shrugged.

"She took that well" Douglas added.

They entered the room and Donald sat on the chair to and brand the microphone to him as Douglas placed another chair on the other side of the table and saw Donald took the chair which turns around.

"Hey, I want that chair" Douglas complained.

"This chair is for those who are going to announce through the microphone." Donald argued as Douglas narrowed his eyes at him. Donald took the microphone and cleared his throat as Douglas rolled his eyes.

"Hello mall, I like to announce that computers are free for the Davenports." Donald announced. Donald's mom's eyes widened as she heard the word Davenport knowing it had to do something with her sons.

Douglas snatched the microphone from Donald.

"And candies and juice boxes and toys. And mom, if your listening to this, I'm not alive" Douglas added

Donald turned off the microphone and high fived each other but the fun was over when they saw their mom and a security guard with her. The mom apologized to the security guard and held Donald's and Douglas's hand with a strong grip.

**in the car.**

**"**okay, whatever happens at home, we have to have each others back" Donald whispered to Douglas who nodded in agreement.

**at home**

Douglas, Donald and mom entered the house, as the mom stood in front of them tapping her feet.

"He did it" they both shouted in unison pointing at each other.

**The end. Another childhood memory. I hope you loved it and I also hope you'll review because I church daily for them. Well anyway, see ya next time. **


	3. Tom and Jerry look alikes

**Douglas: 9**

**Donald: 11**

Donald and Douglas were sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons. They were watching "Tom and Jerry". The two brothers always fought who was better. Donald would always be with Tom, and Douglas would always be with Jerry. Douglas used to love how Jerry used to get Tom in trouble. In the episode that they were watching the episode ended with Jerry winning the fight. Douglas jumped on the couch in happiness.

"Ha, I told you the smallest ones were the best." Douglas bragged while Donald sat on the couch, hands crossed.

"Yeah, but you dont get an actual victory because those were cartoons. I bet that you cant win like that if we were like that." Donald argued his hand pointing to the TV.

"I heard a bet in that sentence. This just got serious. I bet I can win like Jerry. AND if I win, you have to my chores for a month. And If I lose, which wont happen, I will do your chores for a month." Douglas explained

"Works for me." Donald agreed. "Ready, set, go!" Donald shouted. Douglas started running and at the same time laughing. Douglas loved being chased by Donald whether he was angry or for fun. While he was running, he looked back and saw Donald was near him, luckily for him, there was an open door in front of him. He passes through the open door and closed it behind him, making Donald hit his head and fall on the ground. Donald stood up rubbing his head. He wasnt going to let his little brother win. He opened the door and saw an open door which led to his mothers bedroom. He entered the room and started to look for Douglas. While he was looking for Douglas, he saw a lump under a blanket. He was sure that Douglas was hiding under it. He tiptoed there and s took of the blanket with full grasp. He saw that there was only a pillow. Donald sighed and went to another room. While Donald exited the room, Douglas came from under the bed, smirking.

"I told him being small was awesome, I fit under the bed." Douglas whispered to himself. Douglas stayed in his mothers room for a while to make sure he wasnt going to bump into Donald in the hallways.

While Douglas was hiding, Donald was looking for Douglas.

"Boy, he is good at this." Donlad admitted. "Wait, Tom always sets a trap. I should do that." Donald thought

Donald took a rope, and knotted it into a big circle. Then he hanged the rope onto the air conditioner that was above him by getting a tall ladder. His idea was that Douglas wouldnt notice the rope and he would step on it and get hanged above. He waited until Douglas finally came. Donald went to his hiding place. As Douglas was walking he got tripped by a shoe that he forgot to put away. As he looked infront of him, he noticed the rope. HE realized Donalds plan.

"Ha, and mom says I should put my shoes away." Douglas shouted. Donald made a angry voice and started coming to Douglas.

"Why arent you running?" Donald asked as he saw Douglas was standing there happily.

"Because of this." He said as he pushed Donald, making him step on the rope and getting hanged from above.

"Douglas, help me!" Donald ordered. Douglas started to laugh as he saw the face on Donalds face.

"Well, I would, but that doesnt seem like Jerry." He explained as he started laughing more and ran away. Donald was trying to reach his leg so he can untie the knot. After a few tries, he finally reached it and untied the knot. He ran in the direction that Douglas ran in. He entered the room, and Douglas started throwing pillows at him.

"Is that the best you can?" Donald asked

"Well, I would throw stones on you, But mom wouldnt stop lecturing me about that one time I did throw stones on you, and saying over over again "Stick and stones may break your bones". Douglas argued as he was standing behing a bed. "Now, come and get me!" Douglas dared Donald.

"With pleasure." Donald agreed. Donald started running towards Douglas, and Douglas stayed behind the bed, until he saw that Donald couldnt catch him the other way, and only then he ran. Donald was passing behind the bed, until he got tripped by a couple of pillows put together by Douglas.

"Your not the only one with traps." Douglas shouted as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

Donald got up and dusted himself off. He went looking for Douglas, until he heard a small laughter from the closet. He opened the closet only to see some suits and dresses. Donald saw that Douglas wasnt there, and went to prepare his next trap. As Donald left, Douglas came out from inside the suit that looked gigantic on him. He went looking for Donald ready to taunt him. As he searched every door, there was the last door he opened, and as he opened it, a bucket of freezing water got dropped on him. Donald came from his hiding place ready to accept victory.

"HAHA, I finally won!" Donald bragged

"Donald, Im freezing, get me a blanket." Douglas requested

"Do you admit I won?" Donald asked

"NO!" Douglas replied

"Then im not giving you any blanket." Donald teased

"BUt I dont know where mom keeps the blankets" Douglas said

"Too bad." Donald answered

Douglas scolded at Donald and went to the dining room, and took of the table cloth and wrapped himself in it. Donald came behind him.

"We should get this place clean before mom..." Donald suggested as he got cut off by the sound of the door opening. It was their mom. The mother looked at the place and how dirty it was, pillows on the floor, the new table cloth drenched with Douglas too, the closet open with the suit out of place, and who know what else.

"Grounded, THREE WEEKS" Mom shouted and pointed at their room, as in go up there.

Donald and Douglas went to their room.

"This was unusual. Tom is the one to get in trouble, not Jerry." Douglas explained as Donald looked at him angry that they were grounded.

**Good old Tom and Jerry. haha, Well i hope u liked this chapter and if u did, please write a review. and for those that dont know my other stories, there is a story im writing titled "Forgotten and Loved". Its awesome. well see ya next time**


End file.
